Emerald and Gold
by Mikerfur
Summary: It has been seven years since Beary had gotten the band back togehter, now as Beary heads off to college, he remembers growing up with the bears and his human family while also trying to survive his roomates. Meanwhile two old enemies put their long-awaited plan of revenge into action against the tightnit family of bears and humans.
1. Introduction

Alright Everyone, here is my first Country Bears fanfiction, Emerald and Gold. So please leave me a review, as they can help me improve the story and grow as a writer.

Please know that I do not own the Country Bears, by I do own Zacariah Smith, Drake Holland, James McVicker, Trevin Bilbrey, Martha Taylor and any one you don't recognize from the film.

Here are the current ages of all the characters so far.

Beary Barrington: 18-1/2

Henry Taylor: 62

Fred Bedderhead: 47

Ted Bedderhead: 49

Zeb Zoober: 49-1/2

Tennesee O'Neil: 47-1/2

Trixie St. Claire: 48

James McVicker: 19

Martha Taylor: 60

Trevin Bilbrey: 18-1/2

Reed Thimple: 65

Zacariah Smith: 50

Drake Holland: 23


	2. Chapter 1

March 15, 2009

Rain splattered in sheets in the balmy summer night, the street lamps were giving off a faded yellow glow that seeped through the grimy window of a warehouse on the rougher side of town. Inside in a space lit only by a single overhead lamp, Reed Thimple impatiently tapped his fingers against the small table while a newspaper hid whoever it was sitting across from him. The tapping of the fingers echoed throughout the warehouse's darkness, breaking the tense silence.

"Did ya call Holland?" a deep voice with a southern drawl said from behind the newspaper, Thimple huffed impatiently while glaring at the person behind the newspaper.

"Yeah, I did" Reed Thimple said.

"And?" the voice asked, agitated "did he find the documents?"

On the other side of the newspaper was a picture of the Country Bears on their Summer Celebration Tour in Indianapolis, with the bears all gathered as a group with the youngest member Beary Barrington being in the middle wearing a pair of black shorts with his usual hoodie, Beary was posing with a much older bear wearing a black velvet vest and old brown hat, Henry Taylor who smiled at the camera tiredly (no doubt as their latest show had went late into the night). Even though Henry seemed tired, he was smiling warmly at the camera and had a paw resting over Beary's shoulder, and Beary had a paw on Henry's back and was smiling widely at the camera. Above everyone's head there was a number. Above Henry's head was a big red 1. Above Ted's head was 2, above Zeb's head was 3, a 4 above Fred's, 5 above Tennessee, 6 above Trixie St. Claire and the word _last_ above the head of the seventeen year old Beary Barrington.

The paper was lowered and a bear with auburn fur that was splattered in grey, he had cold blue eyes and wore a white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. His glasses peered through cruel and uncaring eyes that looked at Thimple unnervingly.

"Be patient," the bear said coldly at Thimple noticing his impatience and irritation, "if it wasn't for me, you would probably still be rotting in prison for attempted kidnapping. And seeing as how we're on the same side when it comes to those damned bears, we both want those Bears gone, but you're sloppy and as a result I had to help you out." The bear lowly growled.

After the Bears had gotten back together, Thimple was arrested after the bears pressed charges on him, but shortly before his trial the bear, Zacariah, saw what he called 'potential' in Thimple and hired very expensive lawyers to fight his case for him and got him only sentenced to a year in prison.

"It's been SEVEN YEARS!" Thimple shouted while slamming his fist on the table and standing up, "SEVEN YEARS ZACARIAH!" he yelled with his face getting red. Zacariah didn't respond to Thimple's outburst, but turned at the sound of another, cocky voice coming out of the shadows.

"Don't shoot," said the long-haired Rip Holland holding his hands up sarcastically. Next to him was practically a much younger version of him: tall, lanky, red short hair and wearing a nice crisp suit.

"Holland," Zacariah said putting down the newspaper. "I take it that this is your kid? Can he be trusted?"

"Yeah, he can be trusted, he's my boy." Rip said arrogantly, "but we still have our deal about the cut." Rip said.

"Of course you get the cut" Zacariah said bluntly getting up and walking up to the twenty-three year old and scanned him through his glasses, sizing the young adult up. Trying to see any signs of weakness, and after not finding any he wandered over back to a workbench with assorted surgical tools on it "The old man is first." Zacariah said picking up a pair of handcuffs, "and what I need for _you_ to do." Zacariah said pointing at Thimple, "is for you to finalize your and Holland's partnership, thank god Taylor hasn't figured out that the trademark still belongs to Holland." Zacariah said. "Does the kid know his role?"

"Yes," Drake Holland said stepping forward, "I need to act like a 'salesman' and figure out if the Bears have any day-to-day patterns and figure out when each and every one of them is likely to be alone."

Zacariah nodded as an insane grin spread across his face at the idea of finally getting his revenge and getting away with it Scott free. He could just imagined their pained faces and their pleadings when they realized what was going to happen to them and their 'family'.

"I cant wait to get started" Thimple said excitedly.

"Neither can I Thimple" Zacariah said smiling evilly while holding a bottle of chloroform, "and trust me, for those damn bears, it's going to be a very painful retirement."


	3. Chapter 2

It was a warm afternoon in Pendleton, Tennessee as the red Barrington family van parked outside of the Barrington residence. Inside was the now eighteen and a half-year old Beary Barrington stepped out of the van slinging his back pack over his shoulder containing his High School textbooks and homework. Beary was now in his Senior Year of High School, and as a result had changed a little since he was eleven. He was noticeably taller, his fur a little thicker as a result of incoming adulthood, his eyes still had the warm green glow in them and he wore a pair of worn jeans and a thin hoodie that avoided his fur coat turning into a makeshift sauna. As he got out of the van and made his way up to the house, he noticed the tan convertible also parked in the driveway.

"Henry's here," Beary said in his mature voice with a pleasant tone at the thought of seeing his god-father again. Beary neared the door and opened it hearing his adoptive mothers voice emanating from the room to the right of the large staircase that the first hall when Beary walked into the door. As Beary walked over into the kitchen he saw the grey the bear Henry Taylor sitting across from his mother with a bear sized mug of coffee in his paws. His fur has greyed completely, and the mustache on his muzzle was now purely white and longer. Wearing his typical green vest, Henry turned to look at Beary. His brown eyes kept their familiar glint as they scanned Beary as he smiled warmly at Beary, "hey kiddo" Henry said happily.

"How's it going Henry?" Beary said warmly sitting next to the elder bear.

Ever since Beary and Henry had went on what Dex had nicknamed their "road trip" Beary had grown rather close to the elderly bear as the years went on. Who acted as another father to the now nearly full grown bear cub that had arrived at Country Bear Hall nearly seven years ago. And it was when Beary had reached the age of thirteen that Mr. and Mrs. Barrington agreed with Beary and he asked the elder bear to be his official godfather, which he happily accepted, and Henry's wife Martha his godmother who also agreed. And since then Beary had Henry as both his manager, his godfather and his mentor. Beary could still remember Tennessee crying when it was announced to the other members of the band.

"I take it you're still coming to practice tomorrow?" Henry asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Of course," Beary said, "I take it Ted is still pretty irate about last week?"

"Yeah," Henry said chuckling, "he doesn't seem to get that you're trying to get into college." Henry said chuckling.

Henry knew that Beary had been working extremely hard to get into college during his high school years, after being in the band and being around Henry growing up through his adolescence, Beary decided that he would look at a career in Musical Therapy, where he could help people cope with their problems via music and to do that he needed a degree in music and in therapy and as a result his schedule has been restricted even though he still made time to practice and play in shows and tours with the band. It was at that point that his adoptive mother, Tonya stepped into the conversation holding an envelope and looking slightly nervous, and a look at the logo and the latin saying on the envelope described it right away. It was the University of Nashville, and it seemed like they were now responding to his application. Beary's ears folded back slightly at seeing the envelope, and despite both his adoptive and godparent's assurances, Beary began instantly feeling nervous.

Henry kept quiet while Tonya handed Beary the envelope and watched his godson closely, "here sweetie" she said softly and slightly shaking. Remaining quiet, Beary slowly opened the envelope, dreading what was inside as Henry put a reassuring paw on his shoulder and Tonya put her hand on his other shoulder. He pulled out the letter concealed in the envelope.

Dear Mr. Barrington

After reviewing your credentials with your High School

And reviewing your SAT scores, we are pleased to announce

your acceptance to the University of Nashville, enclosed with

this letter is the appropriate forms for your and your

parent/guardian to fill out regarding financial aid and housing.

Congratulations, Admissions

Beary read the letter out loud and suddenly was set upon by Tonya, who in a fit of happy tears hugged and kissed her adoptive son, Henry simply patted Beary on the back. "Congratulations son," Henry said getting up from his seat and stretching causing his back to audibly crack.

"Well, I better get going," Henry said.

"Ok Henry, I'll see you on Friday?" Beary said, now with much more enthusiasm and relaxation in his voice than Henry had heard from his godson in quite some time.

"Probably sooner," Henry said grabbing his cane from the table, "once I tell the boys the good news, they're gonna want to do something. Not to mention Martha's gonna want to make a big dinner for it." Henry said chuckling. As Henry made his way toward the door, Beary accompanied his godfather, making small talk along the way. "See you around Tonya." Henry called out behind him.

"See you Henry." Tonya cried back from the kitchen, still with tears of happiness in her eyes as she began to call her husband Richard about the news.

Once out on the porch of the Barrington home, Beary gently helped Henry go down the steps onto the sidewalk. "Sometimes I really can't tell if your mother is upset or happy." Henry said as they made their way to his car.

"You can usually tell," Beary said light-heartedly, "I have trouble sometimes too, so don't feel bad." They both reached Henry's car and stopped in front of it.

It was then that Henry looked right into Beary's eyes, "I'm proud of you Beary, I really am." Henry said sincerely.

Beary looked into Henry's brown eyes, "thank you Henry, for everything." Beary said to his mentor before they hugged each other, even though Henry felt proud and happy beyond belief for Beary he still felt a pang deep down as they both separated.

"Just be ready to be harassed by the boys very soon." Henry said lightly opening the door and sitting down in the drivers seat, "We'll have a nice get together to celebrate, and you should probably bring a huge pack of klenxes for Tennessee."

"You don't have to do that Henry." Beary said humbly, not wanting Henry to go through any trouble at his expense.

"I know, but I want to, and I don't think Martha is going to give either of us much of a choice, she loves cooking as much as your mother." Henry chuckled starting the car Beary laughed quietly too.

"See you on Friday kiddo." Henry said from the window of his car.

"See you then Henry." Beary said waving Henry goodbye as he carefully backed out and drove away from the driveway. Beary watched Henry drive down the street before turning around and going back inside.


End file.
